mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join
Staff can i join this Official store?? i will hep for the item -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What do you have and how active are you to be a staff member?-- 04:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Please set up your sig so all the code doesn't come on the page, should be in your sig setting. Other then that I think you will make a fine staff member 06:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 can i work for the store????Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) please?Jojo321 (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know how to operate a personal store? 03:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::good point FB100Z, and are you a high enough rank to supply Items?-- 05:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) He's rank 2 I think. No I'm Rank five, And yes I do know how to run a Personal Store. I'm a bit insuted that you mistook me for a Rank 2 player:( I work hey Joeman i asked BobaFett2 if i can be a staff member and he said if i will be on and said i go on everyday and he said that i am now a staff member so can you '''please add me to the staff list thanks! 22:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ok what rank are you and do you understand that if you are a staff member you can't order from the official store-- 22:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) im rank 3 but i got rank 3 4 5 6 7 items 22:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :are you willing to sell those items at the stores low price?-- 22:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yes i dont feel like getting to rank 4 and i got lots of loose spark thornax and tires 22:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Joeman on the Inventory of the store my name is not on there why? 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think you need to I do not like it anyway so I would not worry about it-- 23:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Back in. Can I? We have enough workers but I think you can-- 16:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) bmeister487 Can I be a staff member? I am on the wiki almost every day and am in the middle of Rank 4. Thanks!-bmeister487 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What items do you have, that you are willing to sell? Also see the page My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Signature_Policy on how to set up your sig properly. 07:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Basically any mailable Rank 4 items. I'm only rank 4 but I have some rank 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 items too. Well? Yes or no? Please answer soon, I've been waiting for an answer for a very long time.[[User:bmeister487|'bmeister487']][[User talk:bmeister487|'My Talk']] Store '''02:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think that we need staff at the moment but your name will come to mind if we need to employ someone-- 02:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OK. Staff (accepted) can i be a staff i have a bunch of item -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your previous request is at the top of this page please respond to that. 07:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i know but why it take about a Sig?? and i can join Right?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no-- 16:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :well you know what: we are running low on Items and you are rank 10 right? so I think you can start because we need some staff-- 19:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Mln vs clubpages (Pending) well my store is up for sale and i am no longer working at stores if you take a look at my store i have good code pratice a lot of experice and i am rank 7 looking for a part that sells the guests items for my clicks but i don't mind selling items.also i am active in this wiki as well.just also to point out that bemster(numbers)only joined a few hours before me Toa Gelu Can I join the staff? Please? --blueblueblueblueSee my store 19:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What rank are you? 19:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 4 blueblueblueblueSee my store 22:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but right now we don't need rank 4 people. 02:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Das a BIG x. :) Sol9000 (talk) 17:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Mackmoron11 Im rank 9, and I have alot of items. It says no workers are needed at the top of this page, but when you need more workers I can help. Also, most of the items I have are rank 4 or above, so I could help with getting the store fully reopened. 14:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes! 15:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) "Im accepted right? I'm not on the staff list 13:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Add yourself to it if you want. 14:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Staff I think you should read that-- 15:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Can I be a staff member? Ask joeman. I don't really have time to decide. 22:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) We dont need any more staff at the moment. 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey guys, i would like to take a few months off staff duty because i want to be able to order from the shop, plus i dont have many items that people buy. Sure. 01:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 Can I be a staff member when you need more. If there are any foreign languages, I can help translate them. I can do most languages, French, Spanish, (all the ones that use the Latin letters) 18:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that we need that. We don't need anyone before rank 6 right now. 21:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I can reapply when I'm higher ranked? If you get to rank 7 and can make animals, that would rule. 21:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman200 thinks I could work here. And I have 90 elemetal Earths and 75 waters 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ooh, thats a lot of elementals. but dont you want to save that up for when you become rank 7?? No, I want to help the store. I can always order them from nottold. He sells 25 earths for 10 clicks and 20 waters for 10 clicks. So I just want to work for the shop. 21:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, you can take my place for now, cause im on break until June to get some rank 6, 7, and/or 8 items to help the store. What prices should the elementals be? I can also supply 1-4 items+nebulars.and fairy dust. can i buy some nebulars from you?? the elementals can be 1 click each, because they are really easy to get. Sure but can you order at my store? I need to get it approved. They are 2 clicks each. Also your sig doesn't have a timestamp. it's kind of hard to start a new line. 21:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, sorry abou my sig. im used to sigging ~~~ instead of ~~~~ 21:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Join Please, please, please can I join? I may be only Rank 5 but I have quite a lot of items and can supply them easily! Iam Guitarmasta099 on wiki and guitarmaniac452 on MLN. Thx :) GuitarMasta099 (talk) 08:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You can join if you will be very active and respectful to the customers, follow the rules at the store, and place the appropriate or on orders. Orders that have no response in a week should be canceled. I'll add you on the official list, but first, tell Joeman what you are doing. Once he agrees, you can start working. Tell him it's also because we have a low amount of staff so you're in. 16:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you should have experience with your own personal shop before you take a job at the official store-- 21:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree Joeman running a personal store is harder. also I never had a personal store, so... 03:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I already am running one, but on my own webbie. Trust me! ::: :::Btw I am new to wiki so I don't know how to add the crosses and ticks.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::- :::- :::- :::- :::- :::- :::- :::- ::: :::can i be a staff member i am all most rank 5 i will be i gust need a few more gems my mln user name is skaterbex but on mln wiki it is :::skaterbex88808 i have lots of different items that are higer ranked from trade mods so please, please, can i be a staf member!!!!!!! :) ::: :::skaterbex88808 :I would be fine with it, if everyone else is. 17:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Heya can someone do what I want before completely skipping it and going to Skaterbex's please.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 18:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm confused here it seems someone has edited the others request, can you please both create a new section with your requests. Thank you. 05:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Staff can i be staff my mln username is bidbob and wiki agentagent!Agentagent (talk) 16:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Please say which rank and what sort of stock you have. 08:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) i am rank 1 but have most of the items up 2 rank 9 from trade mods!! We do not currently need any more staff, However if you are interested in selling any of your items please say what items and how many clicks you want for them on my talk page. 05:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sol9000 Can i please be a staff member? My MLN user is Er665 and I'm Rank 2 (SUPER CLOSE TO RANK 3). Sol9000 (talk) 16:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) oops, I I'm Rank 3! LOL! Sol9000 (talk) 16:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't currently need any more staff. However if you are interested in selling any of your items please say what items and how many clicks you want for them on my talk page and we can discuss it. 01:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 Hello!! i would like to become a staff now i have been collecting hundreds of thing for a long time for the store and i would like to help the only problem is that i don't know how to create a sig so if someone can help that would be cool Lego aquaman13 Go to and in the sig box put this in the sig box. Then I can help you make it. 02:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) super thanks (but what about me being a staff) What rank are you, and what sort of inventory do you have. As for your sig you need to remeber to sig with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). 02:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) well at the moment i am in rank 8 i have lots of bionicle items and i have got items in rank 6-7 and tons of stuff from ranks 1-3 for rank 4 and 5 i have a few but not a ton 19:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) it did not work on preview but i did have another one from my former wiki i went on I forgot to tell you to tick the box under your sig pref saying it is a custom sig. :) Once your sig if working You can be staff. 01:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) awesome thanks a lot!!!!!! 21:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) but it still did now work maybe i should use my former sig file:Lego aquaman13sig.pngUser_talk:Lego aquaman13 22:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) this was it but it still does not work:( I've created the basic sig using that image, you can edit User:Lego_aquaman13/sig To change it. 22:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot (talk) 23:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Fragshad can i be a staff my name is murtag770 i have items up to gems to tradeFragshad (talk) 08:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we need more staff at the moment. However I personal am interested in trading for Rubies and Saphs. If you want to trade these Come to my talk page. 08:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I join???? I'm rank 5 but I can provide alot of rank 0-4 items.I also have alot of gems.My mln username is 18tanzc. ::No, the only workers we need are rank 10 users to supply hard to get items-- 23:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Levonscott Hi, I am a rank 5 user, but I have contacts and have almost every single item! Please can I join! |_E\/()|\| (talk) 07:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The store is currently Shut Down as there wasn't anyone actively running it, and we were getting swamped with far to many orders to handle. 08:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC)